Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Thundering Informant (サンダインフォ)
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: To die will be an awfully big adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira. Original Character is mine. [I will not be posting this again] (Slight XOver, Character mentions DRRR!)**

 **Genre: Friendship/Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family/Romance**

 **Style: Paper-Clip Character Insertions**

 **Original Word Count: 3,378**

* * *

 _"It's because we help out when they're in trouble_

 _that we can count on them to come running when_

 _we need it." -Nara Shikamaru_

* * *

 **(Ikebukuro, Japan)**

How did her life end up like this? How was this her life? Why did Izaya have to taunt her best friend? Why did said best friend have to fall for the taunts? Sasagawa Saki gave a sigh as she glanced up from her wad of cash, she had counted it at least twelve times and it was finally becoming tedious, though she wished she had counted for a thirteenth time because she had to look up at the painful sight of her boss-one Orihara Izaya, dodging and playfully smacking around her best friend Hibari Kyoya who came to bring her back to her hometown of Namimori, "Shizuo-san will be here soon." was the bored sounding off-hand comment as she reached up to brush back a lock of bleach blonde hair, "Oh no, the knifes." was the monotone response as a knife flew past her tilted head and a click of the tongue was given as she saw a small lock get cut off. Rolling her sunset orange hued eyes, the fourteen year old informant blinked owlishly, "Incoming vending machine." she had to hold back a snort as it rammed into her boss while Hibari stood there a bit stunned and unsure if he should go after or look towards where the fending machine flew from, "Come on Kyoya." of course when she walked over to him and took his wrist, she ignored the startled flinch and glare as she dragged him at a sedated pace away from what was about to happen, "Bye Shizuo-san." of course the response she got was a scream of her boss's name, "Hey did you have your driver, drive you here? It's a long drive back-that is a motorbike...what about my stuff-why are you taking out your cell?"

Hibari Kyoya simply glared down at his friend. She should count herself lucky he even considered her as such. Their friendship did start off by blackmail but he had to grudgingly admit that trust was slowly built but his thoughts began to digress, a scowl over took his face, "Silence." he swiftly finished his text, ignoring how Saki muttered some nonsense about how he texted like some Rowen fellow from a video game, "I have sent word for your things to be delivered." glancing up he gave a slight twitch as he saw a small crowd forming and gazing at himself and then Saki unsure.

Saki followed his gaze to see her three senpai from the high school division, "Oh It's Kida-kun, Anri-chan, and Ryu-fucking hell!?" a yelp left her as Hibari had placed her upon his bike, only to stiffen as she was up against a firm chest, arms on either side of her as they gripped the handle bars, "Oi this is illegal isn't it?"

"I do not trust you behind me."

"That's cold."

"Silence."

"I'm going to put a shock to your system."

"Kamikorosu."

"Ouch! You actually did it? Kinky-shutting up."

* * *

 **(Namimori, Japan)**

By time they had arrived in Namimori, they had traveled for about six hours by bike, then a private jet owned by the Hibari family which while inside she gave Hibari a puzzled look before they were traveling once more on his bike, it took almost nine hours for them to arrive in Namimori and once they did, Hibari simply took her straight to his own home, "Kyoya."

Hibari gave a small grunt as he simply walked into his house only to pause and glance back at the youngest Sasagawa, "You will be living here." he gave a small smirk as her face twisted into a scowl, "Wao. What an expression." with that he swiftly went inside as the head butler Tazuna appeared and escorted him inside.

"What the hell?" Saki was left mystified in the Hibari manor's front yard, staring as out of nowhere maids appeared all wearing traditional Japanese servant outfits, her things being moved in and slowly she took the phone that was held out to her to hear her own mother, "Kaa-chan?"

 _"Hello Saki. Kyo-chan's, tou-chan called us and said you were to live with Kyo-chan until we can turn your room back to a room!"_

A blank gaze was on her face as she briefly wondered why the hell her parents even did something to her room, "Hah...?"

 _"We placed most of Ryohei's boxing trophies in there, sorry sweetie. I hope you have fun with Kyo-chan and use protection if-"_

"Holy shit-Kaa-chan! Kyoya and I are not in a sexual relationship! I am fourteen and a virgin!" Saki all but growled out despite the maids staring and then making eye-contact with Hibari who was standing at the entrance with a blank face, "Oh fuck." she watched as he walked off and she cursed as she heard her mother giggle, "Goodbye." she hung up and swiftly ran her fingers through her hair before glancing at a maid, "Whoa..." blinking slowly Saki took in the lovely forest green hair, the emerald green eyes on a heart shaped face, "Erm..."

"Greetings Sasagawa-san. I am Mebuki. I will be your personal maid." Mebuki gave a bow as she slowly stood up, posture straight, "Shall I bring you to your new housing?"

"No, no...just...tell Kyoya I am going out for a bit."

"Very well, Sasagawa-san."

* * *

Saki was grumbling as she gazed at her hand, watching the electricity or rather lightning dance up and down her palms to her finger tips, "To think Izaya-san could teach me such a thing." of course she looked into it and Shinrai and his strange baby friend named Verde were very interested, 'Izaya has something called Mist Flame, Shinrai has Sun, Shizuo-san has Cloud...I think? So I am Lightning?' she paused her walk, stopping in the middle of the street, gazing down at her hand, 'To protect and guard. How the hell is this my affinity?' clicking her tongue, she heard a child, gaze shifting a bit she listened to the parent and child.

"Kaa-chan, why is that girl staring at her hand?"

"Who knows, Miki. Let's go now."

"So normal people can't see this?" a thoughtful look came across Saki's features as she clenched her fist, 'It seems my information must be updated. Though from what Verde-san said, those who have already awakened their flame sense...' it was then she felt something warm slam into her and she was left breathless almost for a moment, eyes darting around she swiftly dug into her pocket and pulled out a old looking glove that was sent to her, 'I should ask, I really should ask...but I should not.' she was torn, she knew what she had to do and so with even steps that slowly broke out into a run, she ran from the market place, all the way towards Namimori shrine, her body recalled the way and once there she held the glove out, "Giotto. I was told you would answer my questions, I need to know-god I sound like an idiot talking to an antique glove-it is glowing. The glove is glowing. What the fuck-holy ..." of course she was frozen as a beautiful man with blonde hair, orange eyes, a beautiful orange flame on the forehead appeared before her in a well tailored suite, "...?!" alarmed, her hand shot over her nose stunned as it bled ever so slightly.

Giotto blinked slowly, he was a bit stunned that his spirit was summoned from the rings and the little limbo they were placed in by the one who gifted him with his rings, "...Seimi?" staring at him was his Lightning Gaurdian-no. She looked just like Seimi did as they were growing up, "...I see..." a very soft look came across his face as he glanced around before back at the girl, "...Hello, Miss."

"...Please excuse me while I process that there is a hot ghost man floating before me." Saki got out in a dry tone as she took in the male before her, 'Okay so Verde-san stole something, yeah. His hands have same gloves. Oh god Verde-san stole something this important from whoever? Am I going to be killed? '

"Ah?" Giotto could not help but give a small amused chuckle as he saw the teenager mentally panicking, "My name is Giotto but you may call me Ieyasu if you wish." slowly kneeling down, he gazed at the young girl who gazed back at him stunned and he felt a small smile form, "...Now what of you?"

"...My name is...Sasagawa Saki...I'm an informant by trade and...I have questions about ...flames, Giotto-san." a bit breathless Saki was dazed as she felt a gentle embrace of a warm flame. She had no clue what it was but she was so at ease, so comfortable.

"Very well, Saki. Let me tell you a story...about how I discovered the Flames."

* * *

Saki was happy. She never had felt this happy before-maybe once when she was younger, when a boy who looked very similar to her new friend Giotto was near her side. Of course she was given permission to wear the glove despite it being just a single glove now. Gazing at it she wondered what he meant by he would be able to visit again once the time was right, 'When the sky awakens...what does that even mean? There is a sky here?' shaking her head ever so lightly, Saki gave a grunt as she felt a body ram into her, hands shooting out they gripped dainty shoulders and she blinked a bit stunned at a pair of beautiful milk chocolate eyes, "Huh?"

Sawada Tsunayoshi had tripped over a rock, before he could even cry out in shock he felt a pair of strong hands grasp his shoulders and when he looked up he saw sunset orange eyes and a familiar face, "H-Hie?! K-Kyoko-chan?!" his heart was thundering hard against his rib cage now as he was steadied by the female, 'Oh crap! Kyoko-chan! She helped me! I wonder if she is going to start Namimori...I hope so. I did choose to go there because of that-crap! She is talking!'

"Ho? You know my aniue?" Saki gave a small amused tone as she watched the boy stare at her confused before it shifted to alarmed, "I'm Sasagawa Saki, I just moved back to Namimori from Ikebukuro." slowly moving back and shoving her hands into her pockets, she gazed at the boy who looked like he was having a panic attack, "Is something wrong...?"

"Hie?! Kyoko-chan has a-wait ...did...did you say...Saki?" Tsuna's brows furrowed as he gazed at the female before him, staring at her, he did not even notice his eyes light up with a hue of orange. He knew a Saki. There was someone from primary school-no way. Eyes going a bit wide, Tsuna spoke in an unsure tone, "Sa-chan...?"

"Huh? What did you call me...?" Saki's voice was a bit breathless as she gazed in slight alarm. She was remembered? By whoever this was? No only one person called her that and it was started because of a mother of a classmate from primary school-no way. Backing up ever so slightly, Saki stared at Tsuna with a bit of alarm, "...I got to go. Excuse me." swiftly walking around him, she was almost past him when she felt a surprisingly strong grip on her wrist, "What?!"

Tsuna gave a flinch as he let go, "H-Hie! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! P-Please forgive me!" shrinking down into himself, he watched with a bit of fear and confusion as all he got was a blank gaze before he was watching the girl dart off. Falling onto his ass, he was shaking ever so slightly as he brought a hand to grasp at his chest, "It...it was her...Sa-chan...? She was...real...?"

Saki was halfway back to the Hibari manor, her thoughts racing as she slowly shook off, placing a hand to her head she began to chuckle before it became full blown laughter, arms circling around her in a hug as she laughed, she could not believe it! Someone knew her! Remembered her! He fixed the mistake himself! "Someone knows me for me...someone didn't keep insisting I was Kyoko..." glancing up she saw Hibari there, wearing a yukata and her laughter died a bit, "I was...remembered, Kyoya. Someone remembered me..."

"...Come inside." Hibari gave the command and watched as she slowly made her way to him before he caught her, gazing down at her as he was used to such a thing, "Tsk." eyes narrowing to slits, Hibari slowly picked Saki up into a bridal carry. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle, his body stiffen, he felt his chest tightened. He hated this, being in such close contact with another being. It was foreign. It was uncomfortable. It took all his self-discipline not to just throw the girl somewhere random as he walked towards the room that was prepared for just for Saki. Once in he glanced to Mebuki, "Take care of her." with that he left the room.

Mebuki gave a small hum as she went to slowly change Saki into a nice sleeping yukata, "Hibari-sama must be taken with you. It is nice to see he has a true friend-..." a light sigh left her as she heard things being smashed, "I suppose he reached his limit." she heard the yelp of pain and new that a new butler had accidently bumped into him, "Well at least his new time of touching another person went up."

* * *

Upon waking up the next day, Saki gave a sigh as she recalled who that boy was, 'Sawada Tsunayoshi...right. He mistook me for Kyoko until I showed up for primary school. Though I think he may still think that it was Kyoko who helped him that day.' glancing out the window she blanked out as she recalled that day.

 _Saki knew she was tall for her age, and that her hair was strange. It was duel colored, steel silver mixed with a vibrant orange, her eyes were a warm honey amber which often looked like sunset orange if the light hit it just so. Of course she was already interested in making money as well collecting information on anything and everything, due to that she could not help but wonder why a small starfish haired boy was staring at her with big tear-filled eyes yet a blush on the cherubic face, "Are you okay?" she felt herself soften up as she adjusted her hat, only the vibrant orange was seen as she held a hand out to the small male who stared at her in shock before a soft and warm hand took hold of her own._

 _"U-Um...y-you...t-thank you..." Sawada Tsunayoshi got out, as he shyly took his hand back and began to fidget, playing with his little orange and white hoodie sleeves, he peeked up under his lashes to the pretty girl in front of him. Having seen her drop down from a wall and scare off the scary dog of his neighbor had him in a dazed shock, "...U-Um!" he quickly sputtered as he saw the girl go to leave, taking in the bright orange and white sneakers, the orange pants and orange jacket, he felt himself warm. Someone else loved the color orange, "H-Hie!?"_

 _A bit startled at the cry she gave a small giggle and a warm smile watching the small boys face heat up even more, "I like your hoodie, its really nice. I gotta go. Bye-bye!" she darted off only to pause and glance back with a warm smile, "I'm Sasagawa by the way!" with a wave she rounded the corner the orange locks fluttering behind her._

 _Sawada Tsunayoshi was star-struck from the beautiful warm smile, and friendly tone of the girl, "S-Sasagawa...?" he figured it was the family name, he would find out her given name someday! With warmth blossoming in his chest, eyes slowly shifting with a fast glow of orange he turned around and darted back home with a smile._

A snort left her as she slowly moved off of her bed, running her fingers through her bleached locks, she felt her eyes narrow at the roots, seeing a vibrant orange making its way forth, "Great...always orange, then a shift to silver..." she fingered her bangs which were already growing out, the steel silver starting to show as she sighed. Glancing at the time she gave a small groan, "Five A.M...damn it." She was so used to waking up due to Izaya yanking her around to help him gather information in the early hours of the day that she was doing it here too! Shaking off she stared down at herself miffed, "Why am I in a yukata-wait how did I even get here?" she froze as she recalled how happy and hysterical she was when she arrived back, how Kyoya had caught her and she bashed her head into the wall, "Fucking ducks of all ducks! He is going to kick my ass!" of course that pretty much meant a evil sparing match from hell. Why was it he was nice to girls but the moment he sees strength-"Gah damn the Hibari clan!"

"...Kamikorosu." Hibari had entered the room to hear the end of what Saki had spoken to herself aloud, he watched as she turned a blank gaze on her face before she bolted and in a flash, he was charging after her, tonfas slipping out from his yukata sleeves, their bare feet pounding on the polished wood, he felt excitement rush through him as he began the hunt.

"Kyoya! You were hearing things! I will start Namimori chūgakkō when the new semester starts in the fall! You can smack me around then-wait no-don't smack me around! I thought we were best-friends-holy fuck did you just throw the tonfa at me!?" Saki gave an alarmed cry as she darted into the large garden, swiftly jumping over the large rocks, plants, and whatever else. Thankful that she was athletic and knew parkour, "Never thought I'd be happy Izaya-san taunted Shizuo-san." glancing back she paled as she saw the skylark had retrieved his thrown tonfa, "Son of a bitch!" swiftly throwing her hands up, she froze as a burst of warmth hit her and she saw the glowing form of-"Giotto-san!?"

Hibari was frozen as his tonfa was grasped by a strange entity that suddenly appeared before him, "Wao." a smirk was on his face as he gazed at the being before him. This being was practically a shining beacon of strength and power and it made him thirsty for a good fight.

Giotto gave a soft sigh as he glanced over his shoulder at Saki. It seemed he came here upon his own free will having sensed her being in danger, 'I'll have to work on that.' he would be able to follow her around as an invisible entity sooner or later once the new sky was awakened. Then he could pull fun tricks! Shaking off he gazed down at the Alaude look alike and he felt himself pale ever so slightly, "Ah...well...I suppose the only way to make you listen is to spar?" he watched as the male's eyes glowed a brighter silver-gray with a vibrant blue, 'Well Alaude, it looks like your will has moved onto another.'

Saki could only watch in one part awe, and one part horror at the fighting. She watched as Hibari began to spark a vibrant purple color that clashed with the glowing warm orange, 'Well shit...Kyoya is a cloud...actually that explains so much.' though at that moment as a zen rock flew towards her and she scrambled away she had one more thought, 'Fucking hell! I better learn how to protect myself with my own damn flames! Those two are insane!' she had a feeling things were going to get more chaotic in the near future, after all. She has an insane boss, she can now apparently summon spirits or whatever like one Abe no Seimi, and Kyoya was definitely going to be on her case, "Mother of god-its way to early for this shit!"

* * *

 **Yuri's Corner**

Well everyone, here is the first chapter of **Thundering Informant** as you could already guess, yes this is going to be a replacement. Saki will be taking Lambo's place as the Lighting Guardian. Of course Lambo will still be showing up cuz I love Lambo but I really could not stand seeing him being hurt like he has been.

Now you may be wondering what the fuck is going on with Giotto. Now I want to say that the Primo gen still had their weapons (The ones not in the box) would still be around in possession like the Vongola sin. But of course they would no longer hold any power or what not. Verde had took one of the gloves the right one to be exact and had given it to Saki to test a theory he had as well as the experiment he had done on it. There are going to be some twist and turns in here. *cough*Whatgiottocalledsaki*cough*

Now I was not planning on this right away but my cute Shiki-tan wanted it (ANIMEMANGALUV3R) so I was a good senpai who took notice and decided to do this. Took a lot of extra plotting and planning and if you have questions ask away in a review and I'll reply back!


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two****

 ** **Rated: T-M****

 ** **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira. Original Character is mine. [I will not be posting this again] (Slight XOver, Character mentions DRRR! & KnB)****

 ** **Genre: Friendship/Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family/Romance****

 ** **Style: Paper-Clip Character Insertions****

 ** **Word Count: 2,033 (not counting A/N at bottom and this count)****

* * *

 _"Hatred and sorrow are power._

 _They are yours to control._

 _All you have to do is turn them into strength,_

 _and use that strength to move forward."_

\- _Sebastian Michaelis_

* * *

Saki was tired. That was an understatement. She barley had _any_ time to even go to the class she was assigned once school started because Kyoya was a god damn slave driver and Giotto liked to appear at random times and scare the living daylights out of her, "I should be used to this...for Pete's sake, I'm friends with a Dullahan...god I miss Celty." sighing a bit as she ruffled her bleached blonde hair with a sigh, "Hm?" blinking she watched her older brother running around screaming, 'If Naruto was real, I'd so introduce Gai and Lee to him...actually maybe not. Perhaps Mako from Kill la kill instead?' her brain short-circuited at that before a full body shiver ran up and down her spine at the horrific thought, 'Nope. Nope. Nope. Nopefish.' she shook her head wildly before her gaze strayed to her reflection in the hallway mirror, "Huh...I feel like a bad-ass." she took in her Namimori uniform and could not help but feel a bit smug, she had convinced (blackmailed) Kyoya into letting her get the traditional male Gakusei-fuku and she was very happy, not so much about the armband but hey! Finally she made it to the classroom, "Woo...first time." with that she slammed the door open with a lazy expression, "Sasagawa Saki reporting for hell—oh wait this isn't Kyoya's office."

Kyoko's gaze snapped up and a bright smile blossomed on her face as she saw her identical twin, "Sa-chan! You finally made it—it's free study! Sensei was called to the office." standing fast she darted to her twin and threw her arms around the taller girl's neck happily, flowers practically blossoming around her, "I missed you."

"Uh...Kyoko...how are you doing that?" Saki stared at the flowers only to shake her head, "Maybe I been hit to many times on the head..." though when her gaze moved and caught Tsuna's eyes she noticed he too was gazing something at around Kyoko before their eyes met and he fell from his chair, "...Seriously? Okay guess it is not just me or wait a moment..." slowly turning she saw Giotto there with a cheerful smile and she felt her brow twitch. She was stuck with a Tuna, she was stuck with a crazy skylark who she knows does illegal crap when he says he does not, a derpy sister, a crazy brother, and a god damn ghost who liked to taunt her in his own way, "...Huh...I miss Izaya...that's kinda sad."

* * *

Resting her chin upon her upturned palm, Saki continued to stare at Nezumi until he began to sweat, every time he called on her she would give the correct answer and then sass him and she was having so much fun, "Hey so can you answer it without the book?" she watched with a lazy gaze before snorting as he stormed off yelling about rude students, "Man anyone else smell that bullshit?"

"Saki-chan is so cool!"

"She is nothing like Kyoko!"

"It's like a yankee and a honor roll!"

"She hangs out with Hibari-senpai!"

"Hey so if your gonna talk about me try and you know not scream it." Saki drawled out and glanced at Hana who gave a small snort and smirk, "Oh? Fancy reading fashion from France?" leaning over, Saki pointed out a really nice pair of boots, "Those would look good on you, you should get them."

"Hm they do look good. Though I was thinking about this pair...Kyoko says it is to high but it is wedged and not heeled." Hana motioned to a pair of nice knee high boots with lace, her gaze shifting only to freeze a bit as Saki was right next to her, 'Huh Saki always did look like a boy...better than Ryohei-Baka at times...' shaking her head, she twitched slightly at her train of thought before shoving Saki away, perfectly manicured fingers shoving at the others forehead, "Hey watch it."

"Hey keep doing that and I'll fine you a touching fee." Saki shot back only to glances around for her twin, "Hm? Hey where is Kyo?" nodding at a student who mentioned she was going to the teacher's room she gave a shrug, "Okay. Guess she went to go see if my ID came in...what? Kyoya wont let me move around enough to get it." sighing a bit she sat atop Hana's desk and lent over beginning to talk fashion—well more like snark.

* * *

Tsuna was frozen as he stared at Saki. He knew he had seen her around the school and it was not his imagination. He had no clue what to do. Here she was finally in front of him! Same class! He had been so confused since that day but so happy. Watching her from over his science book (Which hid a manga) he could not help but watch as the apathetic teen, 'Sa-chan looks tired.' his brows furrowed as he took in the slight bags under her eyes before his gaze snapped to right behind her slightly above, brows furrowing, 'Huh? I feel like something is there...?' he jolted as he saw a flash of orange and he fell from his chair, "H-HIE?!" of course he turned a dark red as all eyes were on him, including Saki who simply raised an eyebrow, "...U-Uh..." slowly getting up he sat back down and hide once more behind his book, 'Ugh strike me now...!'

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi was curious as he gazed at the girl wearing the traditional male uniform. Sure he had heard rumors about Hibari having someone around him and that it was a first year like them. Of course he never expected the always empty desk next to him to belong to this Saki girl. He could tell something was strangely interesting about her, his gaze drifted to the pointed finger on the magazine and zeroed in on a small spark of something green before his gaze shifted to Tsuna, 'Sawada fell?' of course he followed the others peeking gaze back to Saki and gazed right above her brows furrowing, 'Huh is it shimmering?' shaking off he gave a small laugh to himself as he glanced down at his math packet and just smiled, 'Well I have no idea what to do! This is a second semester work! Taka-sensei is pretty mean!' though his gaze narrowed ever so slightly as he stared down at the packet, 'I wonder...why is she interesting? Like Sawada...I want to...' he shook his head to get rid of those thoughts before smiling at a club member who he was classmates with, "Hah hah! Sorry Jun! I spaced out!"

"Jeez Yamamato!"

"Kya~ Yamamato-kun is so cute when he spaces out!"

A bright smile on his face Yamamato just laughed as he listened and chatted but the flash of a darkness flitted in and out of his gaze, 'I wonder are we really friends?'

* * *

To her trained eye Saki knew something was up with the kid called Yamamato, 'Izaya gave me information on all my classmates or the ones he deems important. His dad was a former...huh right Izaya was not sure if this Yamamato Tsuyoshi was actually a member of the yukaza, mafia, or an CIA, FBI whatever...or whatever Japan's equivalent is unless he is not a native. Izaya...should ask him again for the files.' her gaze shifted towards Tsuna, a small crease in her forehead as she watched the starfish boy who caught her gaze only to hide behind his book again, 'I wonder what happened to him? He was never weird like that.' she remember the sweet happy child he was, 'It was around the time I left to live with O bāchan...I think he had a visit from his Ojīchan...that day but he kept tripping while trying to find me.' of course she grimaced recalling how she never turned around that day when he called to her with tears, 'Ugh ignore it. Ignore it. It's just like Masaomi or even Ryota back from primary school in Tokyo.' she still was unsure how her old primary schoolmates would react to her going all the way to Gifu, 'Well I have a feeling all of those guys will end up doing the same thing.'

"Hey Saki? You there?" Hana drawled as she saw her first friend (She became Kyoko's friend through Saki) stare off into space with that calculating gaze, "Trying to think on how to make more money?" she smirked when she saw Saki throw her a bland expression, "Heh called it...or thinking about a boy?"

A face was made, "I was thinking about my boss Izaya—yeah that's right. That face you are making says it all." Saki sniggered, she recalled when Hana came to Ikebukuro to visit and shop and met Izaya as well as saw the hell that was raised by her boss and Shizuo who now that Saki thought about it spoke up fast, "Shizuo-san is still to old for you, he turns twenty-four this year I think—did you just tsk?"

"What a waste. Strong, cool looking, and smoking...I mean I could do without it but it makes him look hot." Hana gave a small smirk as she watched Saki's expression turn to weirded out, "Oh come off it. You are dating Hibari-senpai."

"Oh hell no." Saki was a bit horrified at that. Even if she knew it was teasing she would say hell no. Nope. Nope. Nopecopter! Bringing her thumb up to her lips she bit the tip as her gaze narrowed onto Hana, "..."

"Stop doing that. Next thing I know you will do a full Ryuzaki."

"So you DO read manga."

"Only with hot older guys sure."

"You have issues."

"You really wanna go there?"

"...Eh..."

"By the way Kyoko is taking forever."

"...Guess that is the cue to go find her."

"Good luck."

* * *

Saki's day went by in a blur. She knew that. If someone was writing about it the author would know and so would the readers—okay maybe she was reading and watching to much manga and anime. Gazing up from the piles of paperwork Hibari threw at her, she eyed the sleeping male who was using her lap as a pillow, "How the hell am I to work?" of course she was annoyed that Hibari who was a light sleeper had learned to just tune her out unless there was someone to bite to death, "I sometimes wonder if this is a blessing or curse." she spoke aloud to herself dryly as she continued to flip through the packets, eyes scanning fast, "Huh he sure has a lot of information...sometimes I wonder—oh hey."

Hibari was glaring up at Saki, a very displeased expression on his face, "I'll end you if you keep insisting what I do is illegal." his eyes narrowed even more as he saw her open her mouth and smirked as it shut, "Hn." slowly reaching up he took the packet from her and ignored her small grumble as he flipped through it, eyes landing on a certain page, "The basketball club captain is annoying. Deal with him. Gather information. Use it against him."

"I am not a blackmailer—okay maybe to you but how would I get you to do things otherwise—don't glare at me!" Saki gave a grumble only to snatch the packet and point out a few things, "I need more than this. It's good data but not good enough, I'll look into it. Your guys are crap no offence...but you met Izaya." she gave a nervous laugh as her friend twitched bodily on her lap at the mention, "K-Kyoya your blood lust is rising..."

"Saki."

"...Yes?"

"Kamikorosu."

"I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING THIS TIME—OUCH YOU BIT ME! FUCK YOU **—** ARGH STOP IT!"

* * *

 **Yuri's Corner**

Yeah I know it is short and the time this will be posted (Or I did post it, not sure when it will show up is **11:22 PM PST, 12/31/16** )

Now I wanted to write more so I thought "Hey tomorrow is new years day-sure it is eve now so let's get this up woo." anyways I been doing school. Fuck school. Fuck Science credits. Fuck it. Fuck it. FUCK IT. Also fuck work but not fuck work. I work at a wolf sanctuary and it is awesome. It also houses rare birds too...which is cool. This Rose cockateal might be able to get a good home soon and the boss got a permit sent in so one of us workers can KEEP THE FOX WE RESCUED at our house. So i'm like oh my I hope its me! Also I think i spelt that bird wrong oh well you all know what I am talking about (I hope)

But yeah! I hope you all enjoy and happy almost new year! weee...

God I don't wanna start classes up again on the 9th...uuuuughhhhhhhh...insert me wilting and dying but HEY TALES OF BERSTERIA! FATE/EXTella! PERSONA 5 FUCK YES! Oh and KH 2.8 or whatever comes out on my birthday ; damn it just give me 3! I been waiting since it came out when Iw as 15 or 16-AAAH I FEEL OLD lol. (ENJOY TRYING TO MATH ME AGE SAVVY!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 ** **Rated: T-M****

 ** **Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is © of Amano Akira. Original Character is mine. [I will not be posting this again] (Slight XOver, Character mentions DRRR! & KnB)****

 ** **Genre: Friendship/Supernatural/Action/Adventure/Humor/Family/Romance****

 ** **Style: Paper-Clip Character Insertions****

 ** **Original Word Count: 3,260****

* * *

 _"Life is 10% what happens to you_

 _and 90% is how you react to it."_

 _\- Charles R. Swindoll_

* * *

" _Sakiecchiiiiii! Why are you being so mean to-"_

Saki chose that moment to hang up by promptly slamming the Hibari manor's home phone (which was now her own) back down onto the receiver. Why the hell did Kyoya have to get her, her own private phone line, in her room at his house, with her own number—but the main question was how the hell did Kise Ryōta of all people get her number? Groaning into her pillow, Saki buried her face deep into the soft bliss filled silk covered pillow case until she shot up, hair sticking up in a manner that could be described as a Medusa style, "I bet it was Masaomi!" her damn childhood friends who were not from Namimori! Slowly leaving her shiki futon (got why was Hibari so traditional), and running her fingers through her hair and grimacing at the knots and tangles, she continued to ignore the ringing of the house phone before the beep went off and she heard the voice mail being left.

" _Sakiecchi! So cruel! I just wanted you to know I started to work at that Zonen boy thing as a model! I got scouted while I was wandering Tokyo with Masaecchi! I heard my cousin is envious that I got excepted into_ _Teikō Chūgakkō! I'll keep you updated—ack! Ouch! H-Hey senpai stop that—wah! I'll stop! No more make up—ouuuuch! Waaah-"_

Staring at her answering machine with a an expression she would dub the Excalibur face, she could not help but shake her head. Of course those cold-hearted cousins would be her friends, it was hard to earn their respect but in the end everything was fine. Yawning she moved to get out of the futon only to give a strangled sound as she saw Giotto floating before her with a gentle smile yet the amused glint in those lovely, lovely eyes of his showed he had of coursed heard it all.

"Good morning, Saki." Giotto watched the young teen who simply threw a pillow at him in which he had caught, he saw her alarmed expression before his gaze shifted towards the pillow he had in his grasp, "You should really control your Seishin-teki atsuryoku, Saki." placing it down he simply let his feet touch the tatami clad floor before moving around and opening the shojo that opened to the garden, across from her room and wooden walkways was Hibari's own room, he watched as the door was thrown open and he moved to the side just as the young Skylark soared, "Morning Kyo-chan~!"

A shriek left Saki as Hibari had crashed right into her, her body being thrown to the floor due to the older boys weight, she laid there under him stunned and a bit breathless, her lips against her friend's neck, 'He wears a yukata to sleep?' she felt something stir and she was ready to kill someone.

A growl left Hibari as he pushed himself up, hands on either side of Saki's head he glared down at her as if accusing her of getting in his way before turning to face the sly bastard who dared to ware Western clothes in his home, "Watashi wa anata o kamudarou." in a flash he sprung, no tonfa clutched in his hands as he swept his foot up in an attempt for a high round house to the other's head but his barefoot was met with the resistance of the other's arm, a bloodthirsty smile came upon his face, "Wao."

Saki could only stare in disbelief as the two took the fight outside, only to promptly drag her palm down her face as Hibari was sent flying to the large koi pond only to kick off one of the large rocks within the water and fly back towards Giotto, "Yeah no...way to early." slowly standing she walked to the shojo and shut it ever so slightly but left it open enough to hear the fighting, "I swear my life is like some shonen supernatural manga series...who knew the Hibari clan's compound was built upon the lands of Abe no Seimi...no wonder he can be solid...ish...or wait maybe its just Kyoya who can...yeah no." she stopped that train wreck of a thought as she went to go shower, change, grab a pudding cup and head to school. Hibari would catch up eventually when she left after all Giotto was bound to the glove and her in a sense due to it being the catalyst or—whatever was the term? Should she use Shaman King as a reference? Ugh her head hurt.

* * *

School was going as well as school could be going as she lethargically walked the halls of Namimori chūgakkō, hands shoved deep into her uniform pockets. It came to no shocker when Hibari had promptly broken the door of her classroom right out of the wall, demanded her to follow him and thus start another fight with Giotto up on the roof. While they were in their own world of one wanting to beat the other senseless while the other was just enjoying taunting she decided for her own sanity (and safety) to leave the roof-top, raise a hand to a puzzled Tetsuya and said to let it be and wandered down to the first-year hallways, "What's next? A baseball to the-" of course she never got to finish as the sound of shattering glass was heard and force so hard that it reminded her of the time she almost was hit by a ball from some weird ganguro with dark blue hair that time she went past a basketball court in a park so when she awoke in the nurse's office with one teary-eyed Kyoko, a furious Ryohei (Oh hey when did nii-chan get here), along with a sheepish Yamamato Takeshi she knew her day was going to get interesting, "So...what happen?"

"Kyokutan'na! Saki are you alright?!" Sasagawa Ryohei was instantly at his youngest sister's side watching and taking her in. He saw how her hair was return to normal natural color as she had chosen not to bleach it again, he noticed how the bags were slowly vanishing from under her eyes and how they actually seemed to spark a bit with some type of energy that made him feel a bit of relief, "Yosh. You are okay." he knew he was possibly shocking the nurse at his less than explosive yells—he was not dumb, he knew how it would affect someone with a head injury! Glancing at Kyoko, he watched as his other sister clung to the now grimacing Saki and he gave a wry grin.

Yamamato felt so guilty from when he had struck that home run but to him it felt more like a foul. Why did the school not replace the windows yet (What he did not know was that they did replace it yet his hits were stronger than a bullet) and thus broke so easily causing poor Saki to get smacked in the head! Gazing at the girl who was being smothered by her siblings he spoke up, "I'm really sorry, Saki! Really!"

"It's fine Takeshi. It's fine." Saki simply waved it off as she ignored Kyoko's scandalized gaze and missed Ryohei's calculating one, "It happens. I mean...you forget who my best friend is." of course the lack of violent sounds and the warmth of the glove meant that Giotto was back and trying to soothe her while Hibari was who knows where, "Anyways you guys should go. The nurse is glaring." of course it was met with a shout from her brother who ran out, a look from Kyoko and a unreadable expression from Takeshi, "Takeshi?"

"Hah, hah it's nothing. I'll come by after!"

Saki watched as the boy went out before her eyes narrowed to slits, 'It seems I may have to do some more digging on Yamamoto Takeshi...that look, I can see why Hibari tends to try and fight him at times but otherwise dismisses it..." laying back down and gazing up at the ceiling she all but froze as the panel moved aside and Hibari was staring down at her, "What the...?" of course he dropped down and was staring down at her and slowly unsure what was going on she gave a sound of alarm as he laid right next to her, she went stiff as a board. She knew Kyoya hated any close contact so she could only wonder what the fuck was-

"Oh dear! Hibari-sama is sick!" the nurse (Who's name she really needed to know by now but did not bother to learn) exclaimed before darting out to call the hospital to make arrangements for the demonic (ikeman) prefect leaving poor Saki alone with the time bomb.

'I am going to die. Maybe I can learn to harden myself with my lightning soon?' was one of the thoughts that passed her mind as she stared at the slight flushed face of Hibari, she took in the delicate features and could not help but wonder if he would have been a Yamamato Nadeshiko if he was born a male, 'He has long lashes...' she could not help but analyze only to go into a form she would later reply that she felt her soul leave her due to the fact Hibari had thrown an arm over her and had his head buried into her hair. Oh god a sick Hibari was an out of character Hibari until he had his wits back. It was always the first and second day when the other was out of it when sick, 'Like how when I am on my monthly only the first and last day really hamper me...' maybe wishing her day was back to mediocre instead of interesting would have been a better thing for her to want and wish for. No matter how pretty Hibari was or how she could stare at him it was not worth the death that would later come, 'This ass. He will bonk Kyoko on the head but with me he will try and bash my head in...you are so lucky I love you, you ass.'

Giotto had made himself known in a matter of moments instantly separating the two only to pause as he watched Kyoya flop over and doze off before shooting a concerned look to Saki, "Is he alright? I knew he was a bit...sluggish this morning." shifting his burning gaze back to the deep slumbering skylark, Giotto deadpanned, "So let me guess...deep sleeper when sick but once better back to light?"

"Oh yeah. Kyoya is...very complex." Saki thought back to childhood before she made a face and leant against the Vongola Primo, she really should look into her family line sometime, then again aunt Misaki was off somewhere in a town called Karakura or something—wasn't her aunt on her dad's side a shrine maiden somewhere and married a guy named Asakura—wait a moment! A freaked out look was on her face and she slowly looked at Giotto, "Hey uh...does the name Shaman King mean anything to you?"

"Of course. Asari spoke of it them fondly and Seimi was—hm...? Saki?" Concern was wafting over Giotto as he watched his charge pale and as he lent closer he face faulted as he heard her mutter.

"I need to sit in a corner and contemplate this god damn universe."

* * *

A week later brought Saki to wonder what the hell she was seeing as well as learning after pouring over records which had her ready to yank her hair out, more so Hana was staring at her with a bit of concern as she began to give a slight hysteric laugh, "Ahahahahaha...EVERYTHING I KNEW IS A LIE!" with that Saki lost it and promptly flipped the table she was sitting at before standing and stalking out of her room, throwing arms up into the air, "FTW! FUCK THE WORLD! NOT FOR THE WIN! FUCK IT!"

Leaning back on her palms, Hana raised a finely shaped eye-brow after her best-friend (No matter what, Saki was her first friend and Kyoko second) before looking at the family records and doing a double take, "Wait what? Shaman King was based off the Adventure of some Clam clan that had Abe no Seimi join and quincy...?What the hell-..." slowly glancing after Saki, Hana had so many questions before shrugging off before glancing at the door to see Hibari-senpai, "Senpai."

Hibari simply raised an eye-brow at the younger teen in his frie—minions room. Minion. She was his minion. Eyes traveling around he spotted the youngest Sasagawa throwing switchblades with graceful ease at the wooden posts in the back before he shot a questioning (Or what could be considered one from him) at Kurokawa, "...Kurokawa."

"Yeah she read something weird and now I'm right up there with her. A lazy shrug was given as she tossed the book at Hibari before opening her magazine once more, "Take a look at that or something." with that she dismissed him.

Hibari twitched at being dismissed before glancing down at the scroll, scanning then staring for a few moments before going to find Giotto and demand answers.

"...Man I need less insane friends." Hana drawled out with a wry smile as she watched the elder teen leave before glancing out towards Saki and simply shaking her head as she watched the girl go into hysterics over the phone, "Hm? Ryota? Who?"

* * *

"Saki~! Guess who is here!"

Saki promptly felt a chill appear as she slowly turned to see none other than Orihara Izaya, her boss and cousin to her best-friend Hibari Kyoya. There. Laying on her futon. Her reaction? Wanting to just throw thunder or lightning at him but refrained, "Izaya...why—is that a baby?" she stared at the finely dressed toddler who was sitting on her kotatsu sipping some sort of coffee? Eyes wracking in the form she was letting her brain work overtime, 'Fedora, orange rim, chameleon on said hat, a nice custom made tuxedo, briefcase and a yellow...oh sweet lord.' eyes going a bit wide she felt her soul want to leave, "Is that the number one hit-man in the world Reborn?"

Reborn gazed at the young teen before him, his eyes taking a little spark before they shifted to Izaya, "Izaya. I want to rent her." he ignored the insult thrown at him as he gazed at the now narrowed gaze of one Orihara Izaya, "I'll make sure to pay you as well. But I want her for the family. She was one of the candidates."

"Oh? I see." Sitting up he moved to Saki and yanked her into his hold, resting his chin upon her head the twenty-four year old male gazed down at the being he knew could take him out and it just sent a chill of glee up and down his spine, "I'll think about it and make up a contract. But for now~ Saki~ Your mission is to do whatever Reborn wants right now. Take care." he then slipped off with a laugh.

"What the hell just happened?!" Saki stared at Reborn before it hit her, "...You aren't here just for my skills or whatever this guardian thing is...are you? You heard about Verde." she saw the flash in the eyes it was fast but she did and slowly she took out the glove and put it on, eyes half-lidded, "I'll show you what it can do."

Reborn watched as a swirl of sky flames of all things burst from the glove and the form of a man appeared, Reborn felt his insides twitch at the strong flame and even more at who had appeared. The Vongola Primo. The first. The founder. Giotto stood there before him almost solidified, "Ciaossu, Primo."

Giotto gazed at the little child before him as understanding dawned upon him, "I see. So the curse was evoked then." he could tell how the adult turned infant went stock still but only to his trained eyes as he glanced down at Saki who was gazing between them curious, "Do keep this a secret. I rather like being by Saki's side." his gaze softened and sparked with amusement as he saw the flush on the young teens face. Just like Seimi flushed. Shaking his head ever so slightly, his bright gaze drifted back to Reborn,"You have come for my heir correct? I'll be coming along." his tone was cheerful and he patted saki's head, "Get a move on, Saki!" with that he vanished.

"...Reborn-san...are you okay?"

"...Hm...let us go, Saki."

"I am so in hell." with that she was startled when Reborn jumped into her arms and gave her directions, after letting the staff know, Saki simply walked with the warmth of Reborn in her arms till she came upon a house and stared, "Sawada? Wait as in-...they did look similar." she froze as she saw Reborn was not in her arms and stared up at the open window blankly when crashing and a pained sound was heard, of course she climbed up the tree, then to roof, then in the window she blanched as Reborn put together a rifle.

"My real job is...to make you a mafia boss."

Saki watched as Tsuna shot up, pale as a ghost and simply decided to sit in the window until she was noticed or decided to speak up. She could tell this would be amusing.

"What!? A Mafia boss?" Tsuna had sat up after his brush with death via one really strong small tie, he was speechless as he gazed down at the baby (Who's head was way to huge for that body!) in disbelif. Mouth hanging opening.

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to be an astounding mafia boss." Reborn spoke in a matter of fact tone as he held the large rifle with ease, making sure it was still pointed right at Tsuna. He knew what would happen next and could not wait for it.

"Hello? Is your head okay?" Tsuna pointed to his own head, pale as a ghost in disbelief as he gazed down at the baby.

"The method is left up to me." Reborn's eyes glinted as he raised the rifle to face Tsuna's face, "Should I shoot you once?"

"Wha?! HEY!"

Saki felt her flames spark up, anger flashing in her normally apathetic self, she did not even notice when Reborn's gaze snapped to her then only snapped out of it once she saw and heard what the baby did next.

"But not now."

"?!"

 **RUMBLE**

With a rumbling Stomach Reborn turned right on his heel, "Later." and walked right out.

"HEY!"

"Just let him go, Tsuna."

Tsuna froze up before slowly turning and gazing at the girl in his window, his heart thumping as he could not explain what he saw but he was sure it was Sasagawa Saki—but what the hell was with the electricity sparking all over her?!

"I will never let him do anything that would kill you. I'd die before that."

Sawada Tsunayoshi felt his heart speed up and his breath catch in his throat, for to him right now Sasagawa Saki had sparked a feeling in him which never went away but now burst to the surface. He knew for sure now...his life was going to be full of heart pounding moments and even if it scared him, deep inside, so deep which he did not want to admit—he really could not wait.

* * *

 **!YURI'S CORNER!**

So I was unsure really how to end it and might edit it eventually but I do like how it is in a sense. So if you have any questions feel free to shoot them out at me.

As a heads up I have also been debating on re-doing an old fic of mine the first KHR I did but then I'm like naw I will stick with this one. Sounds better in a sense. But whatever.

If anyone has like I said questions or stuff feel free to throw me a PM or throw it in a review. On a side note FF14:StormBlood is soon aaaaaah!


End file.
